Running with Wolves
by purple rose thorn
Summary: When Lynn's father dies, she moves in with her mom and step dad in La Push. When she runs into her step cousin Jacob and his friends something remarkable happens.
1. Lynn

_**Disclaimer: I only own my oc's. Mild swearing.**_

Prelude:

I love my dog, Sasha. She's a husky, wolf mix. Who knew I would grow to love wolves even more?

Chapter 1:

I had met my La Push family once. Jacob, my step dad's nephew, and Paul, Jacob's brother-in-law, where helping me bring in my stuff. They were perfect for the job, both of them being ripped.

"Where do you want these?" Jacob asked.

"Up in my room," I answered "Follow me." I led them up to my new room. "You can put the boxes anywhere. I'll sort through them later."

"Jeez, girls have a lot of stuff. I mean really, what all do you have? Clothes?" Paul sneered. Jacob gave a warning glance.

"Paul, I'm not visiting my mom for the weekend. I'm moving in, permanently."

"Don't worry about it Lynn. He's a jerk to everyone." Jacob said coolly.

"Thanks for your help guys, and I guess I'll see you around," I said, wishing they would leave. Paul bolted down the stairs.

"Nice puppy. Awwww you're kinda cute." Paul's voice came from downstairs. He found Sasha. She started to growl and bark. Sasha had found Paul.

"Lynn get your damn dog under control!" he said loudly.

"Sasha! Come!" She gave a warning growl to Paul before coming to my side."Sasha's not mean Jacob," I reassured him when he took a step back."Paul's just annoying."

He laughed."Can I pet her?" he asked.

"Sure, but she doesn't like strangers. So you have to show her you mean no harm, let her smell you."

He reached out and she sniffed his hand. She licked it and he scratched her chin.

"Thanks again Jacob," I said reaching out to shake his hand. His hand was really hot. "Jacob, you're burning up. You should go home. You might have a fever."

"Yeah, I have to get back to my dad anyway," he said heading out. I was alone at last.

I closed the door and sat on my bed. Sasha jumped up and lay down next to me. She whined softly. I scratched her ears. She was a gift from my dad. I missed him so much, it was hard to believe that he died a week ago. Now I was going to live with my mom and step dad. It's not bad, they're both great but, I don't like that I have to live with them because my dad passed away.

I was hungry so I went downstairs to see if supper was ready. It was, so the three of us sat down to eat our tacos. I was tired afterthat, so I went to bed early. Sasha slept with me as usual. It was like most other nights except I couldn't hear my dad snoring in the next room. I did hear wolves in the woods, though. They were close, I guessed from the sound of their howls. Their song calmed me and put me to sleep.

When I woke up the next morning my mom and step dad were already at work. Sasha and i ate breakfast together. I had eggs and she had dog food.

After breakfast Sasha was ready to go outside for her walk. It took a long time because Sasha had to stop and smell everything in this new place. I didn't mind because i had a long day of unpacking and I was going to be stuck inside most of the day.

I had promised Sasha that if i finished early I'd take her to the beach so I unpacked quickly. When I was done Sasha was ready to run. I put my swim suit on and packed a towel for each of us in my bag. Sasha was waiting at the door for me with her frisbee. I put it in the bag too and scribbled a note to my mom telling her where we were going.

_**Please reveiw.**_


	2. Seth

_**Disclaimer: The chapters' title is the person's perspective.**_

I glanced at my watch. It was three already. Where was he? Jacob was supposed to meet Quil, Claire, Embry and I at the beach today at two. I guessed he blew us off to hang out with Renesmee. I looked at Claire. She was splashing Quil and Embry. At least she was having fun. If I had a phone I'd have called Billy, but none of had a cell phone. It would just be one more thing to loose when we ran through the forest as wolves.

Then I saw Jacob running toward us. I smiled turning to greet him. Claire saw him and ran up screeching.

"Unca Jay! Unca Jay!" she hollered. She was four and still couldn't talk real well.

"Jake, we were wondering if you were gonna show," I told him, happy to see him.

"Sorry guys, I slept in," he said sheepishly.

"I thought you might be with Renesmee," Embry said. I guess we all had the same idea.

"You spend a lot of time with-" I was cut short by a flying Frisbee. A dog was chasing it. Jacob caught it instinctively.

"Hey Sasha! What are you doing here?" Jacob said bending down to scratch the dog's ears. A tall brunette in jean shorts and a bikini top came jogging up. She was beautiful. At that moment, even though the beach was full, that we were the only two on the beach, or even the world. Jacob, Quil, Embry, Jarred, Collin, Sam, the rest of the pack, Leah, and even my mom where gone. I had nothing to live for but this girl. I knew that if anything tried to harm her I would stop it, no matter what the cost.

I heard talking but no words. I caught that her name was Lynn and she was Jacob's step cousin. She introduced herself to everyone then turned to me.

"I'm Seth," I managed to get out.

"Whoa, Seth. When did you get shy?" Embry asked.

"Yeah, I think that's the least he's ever said," added Quil.

"I guess I was just shocked to find out Jake's got a cousin," I said trying to backpedal out of this mess.

"Yeah, that's it," said Jacob giving me a teasing punch.

Lynn started talking again. I tried hard to focus on the words, but I got lost in her voice anyway. Something about the woods. I hoped she wouldn't go alone. At least one of us had to go with her. She talked some more, but I didn't hear it.

"You boys in?" she asked. Wait in on what? Damnit, what was she talking about?

"I'm in!" Embry said. His tone suggested he had the hots for her. I'd have to talk to him later.

"Can't, I promised Claire we'd go see the monkeys at the zoo tomorrow," Quil said.

"I'm in too. I love the woods and my dad will be happy to hear I'm bonding with my new family," Jacob said with his wide grin. She wanted to go into the woods. I was so in.

"I'm in. Leah's home for the week and she's starting to drive me crazy," I said.

"Great!" Lynn said excitedly. Sasha ran off chasing some animal. "Sasha! I have to go after her. Man, when she sees a squirrel. I'll be right back," Lynn said chasing after Sasha.

"That girl is hot Jake. Why didn't you introduce us?" Embry asked.

"Because I knew you'd drool all over her," Jacob answered

"Quil?" I asked "What was it like when you saw Claire?"

"Amazing. Like she was the one. It's hard to describe," he said. "Why?"

"Did you?" Jacob asked pointing at Lynn.

I nodded slowly.

"Dude," Embry said, "I was going to ask her out. I can't really do that now can I?"

Panic struck me." How am I going to tell her?" I asked.

"Sam says that Emily just knew. Maybe she'll realize it on her own," Jacob said hopefully.

I answered with, "Maybe."

_**Thoughts are appreciated!**_


End file.
